1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the operation of the mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the operation of the mobile terminal, in which a scroll limit can be set in an electronic document so that the scrolling of the electronic document can automatically slow down or even stop upon encountering the scroll limit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless interne services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. However, there is a limit in allocating sufficient space for a UI such as a display or a keypad without compromising the mobility and the portability of the mobile terminal. In addition, since the size of display screens that can be displayed on mobile terminals is generally limited, electronic documents or webpages often cannot be displayed as a whole on mobile terminals, and thus can be navigated through by scrolling. Users can easily scroll an electronic document or a webpage displayed on a touch screen simply by touching and dragging or touching and flicking on the touch screen using fingers or a touch pen.
However, since touch-and-drag scrolling is characterized by scrolling an electronic document only by an amount by which the electronic document is dragged, users are often required to perform a plurality of touch-and-drag gestures in a row at high speed to scroll through, for example, a long list. On the other hand, touch-and-flick scrolling can scroll through even long lists quickly, but can easily scroll past desired selections by mistake.